Soul in Wonderland
by curiousivy8
Summary: Very original title, I know. Anyways, Soul is in wonderland, where he meets Mad Mistress Maka goes on a adventure to defeat the Queen Of Hearts. In the end, will the Queen of Hearts fall? Will Soul actually admit to liking Maka? Follow Soul in this odd but epic adventure in wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! So, this is an Alice in wonderland remake where Soul is Alice and he goes into wonderland to stop Medusa (AKA th equeen of hearts.)  
Please Enjoy**

**And review**

**I don't own Soul Eater or Alice in Wonderland! **

**Now read.**

Chapter 1

DRINK ME

Soul Eater Evans was standing alone in a meadow, wondering where he was and how he got there. For some reason, he was wearing a black suit and tie over a red dress shirt, with black dress shoes completing the outfit. Soul looked around, even though there wasn't much to see. The ground was covered in tall, soft grass and brightly colored wildflowers' growing in bunches. The sun laughed high up in the sky, with only a few clouds rolling by. The only thing really noticeable was a large tree in the middle of the meadow. Actually, it was pretty hard to miss. It was a big, twisted old tree with brown rotting leaves and hard black bark. _What an eyesore. _The albino thought to himself. _Why doesn't someone just take it down? _Then he remembered he was the only person there. Seeing no other option other than just standing there, he started towards the old rotting tree. Just then, he heard someone yelling,

"HOLY CRAP MAD MISTRESS MAKA IS GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL ME IF I'M LATE AGAIN- Oh, hey Soul, what's up? - OH MAN I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! I'M SUCH A GOD OH DANG I'M STILL LATE!" Black Star practically flew past a shocked Soul Eater as he bolted towards the tree. Just as he was about to collide with the rotting trunk, the blue haired assassin disappeared. _Not cool! __What's Black Star doing here? _The scythe weapon wondered. _Is Tsubaki here too? Usually you never see one without the other. _Soul looked back to where Black Star appeared, but the black haired weapon didn't follow. Soul shrugged and followed Black Star. After reaching the tree, Soul realized that the assassin didn't disappear, but rather he had gone down a large rabbit hole at the base of the tree. He leaned down, trying to see how far down he could see. He felt the weak ground give out beneath his feet as he plunged headfirst into nothingness after Black Star.

He screamed for about 30 seconds. Then he realized that he hadn't hit the ground yet. And still hadn't. And still hadn't. As a matter of fact, instead of speeding up, his fall slowed until it was like slow motion. He looked around him. The hole had widened out a lot, and it wasn't as dark anymore. It was the weirdest thing, as the hole was filled with furniture. Soul passed clocks, chairs, tables, beds, mirrors, and candlesticks. Once, he even came close to hitting his head on a black grand piano.

"Great." Soul grumbled. "The only good thing pianos ever got me was Maka as my Meister." Maka. The name echoed, bouncing off the walls. He wondered what she was doing right now. Maybe she was here too. After all, if Black Star is here, it's possible. Speaking of Black Star, didn't he mention Maka's name? No, he said Mad Mistress Maka. Was that her? _Well, I'll never find out if I don't get out of here…_ Just as he thought it the hole widened even more and emptied into a long hallway full of doors. The fall didn't nearly as much as he expected. It was kind of like getting a Maka-Chop.

"OH MY DEATH I'M LATE MAD MISTRESS MAKA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Black Star continued yelling at the other end of the hallway before once again disappearing. Soul walked down the hall, trying different doors and finding out they were all locked. Once he reached the end of the hall where Black Star disappeared, he found a door that was roughly 2 feet tall, maybe even smaller.

"Wow. I knew he was good, but not that good." Soul said, disbelieving. How could he get through the door? He bent down, looking through the large keyhole. There was a garden on the other side. He tried opening it, and found it was locked as well. _How am I going to get through there?_ Soul wondered as he straightened up. He noticed a small table next the door. On it were three things: a small cake with the words EAT ME, a small glass bottle filled with a purple liquid with the words DRINK ME, and a small, golden key. He took the key. It fitted into the keyhole perfectly, opening the door to the garden. _Well, that takes care of that problem. _Soul said to himself. _But how am I going to get small enough to fit through the…_ He trailed off as he looked at the glass bottle.

"Oh no way." Soul almost laughed. What was this, Alice in Wonderland? But he took the bottle and uncorked it. He could smell lavender coming from the bottle. Soul looked at the bottle, then at the door. He took the cake too, just in case, and shoved it in his pocket.

"This better work." He said. "Oh well… bottoms up." He tilted his head back and took a swig from the bottle. Soul gasped as he felt a pain go up and down his spine. The room flipped upside down and his head began to pound. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. _He groaned as his vision went dark. But, sure enough, Soul Eater Evans had shrunk down to below two feet tall. His vision cleared.

"Whoa…" He said as he looked at himself as a midget. "This is so weird…" But he grinned, and strutted through the door into the garden after Black Star. Amazingly, the bottle and cake and key and his clothes had shrunk down with him. He took a mini bite from the cake, slowly growing back to normal, plus an inch or two. _Ha! _Soul thought happily to himself as he admired his new height. _I wonder what Maka would think of this…Maybe since Black Star is here; the rest of the gang is here too. _Just then a noise made Soul look up, and see a world like no other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Soul in Wonderland :D.  
thanks to LoveOneLoveAll, MeisterOfDeath, The High-Fives For Nothing, and Lialane Graest for following this story. Also thanks to ILikeAppleSauce for favoriting. THANKS YOU GUYS! You rock :D. **

**I don't own soul eater. Or alice in wonderland. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

KID THE SYMMETRICAL CATIPILLAR

_This sure isn't Death City. _Soul thought to himself as he looked around in amazement. The ground was covered in lush, green grass and twigs. Many different colored mushrooms, some growing to the size of trees, seemed to grow everywhere Soul looked. There were spotted mushrooms, striped mushrooms, checkered, speckled, stared, you name it, they had it. Red, gold, blue and white roses grew on curved brown vines, alongside miniscule sunflowers and humongous daisies. Every once and a while there was a cherry blossom or Oak tree making an appearance. Far to his right there was a large forest full of blackened trees, like the one sheltering the hole he had fell down. To his left he saw a large gray castle, looming dangerously over the rest of the land. A soft gray haze hung over this interesting world.

"Hey sis, look! It's the new guy! Oh boy Oh goody Yay hahahahaha giraffes! " A voice yelled, causing Soul to start. Then he realized that he knew that voice. Was Patti actually here?

"Geez Patti, calm down would you? Yeah, it's Soul. Now stop freaking out. We have to get him to Kid." Liz said. Soul felt his spirit lift as he saw the two familiar weapons come walking out of the forest. Well, Liz walked. Patti bounced happily instead of walking. Soul waved hopefully, jogging over.

"Liz! Patti! You have no idea how great it is to see you guys!" He said breathlessly. Liz grinned. _Boys. They're totally clueless. _

"Come on. We've got to take you to Kid." She told him, taking off towards the woods, Patti not far behind. _Kid is here too? _He wondered as he quickly ran after the Thompson sisters into the woods, noticing they didn't answer any of his questions. All they said was they had to take him to their Meister. The forest canopy was thick, and had blocked out most of the sunlight. Combine this with the fact he was absorbed in his own thoughts, it only took a couple seconds for Soul to get lost, even though he was supposed to be following Liz and Patti. He tried calling out their names as he wandered aimlessly around. _I'm probably going in circles. _He mumbled as he started to doubt himself. _This is totally pointless. I should have just stayed wherever I was… _Soul stumbled over a tree root. Not cool. Wait, there were voices up ahead! Soul ran as fast as he could to reach them, hoping it was Liz and Patti. It wasn't. Actually, it was a garden…. With talking flowers… That had faces.

"Oh look!" A red daisy cried as she noticed Soul standing awkwardly at the entrance. "It's one of those walking flowers!" The comment immediately grabbed everyone's attention. They all gasped. Suddenly, the entire garden erupted in a happy chatter, their leaves swaying in a non-existent wind. _I hope I'm not going crazy. _Soul thought to himself in amazement. _But I guess I'm kind of late for that, aren't I? _He noticed one flower, a camellia blossom, looked familiar. It was Tsubaki as her namesake.

"Tsubaki, is that really you?" Soul asked her. She smiled in her good-natured way. "Yes. I'm so glad to see you here! It gets rather lonely in the garden." All the flowers bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Black Star, Liz, Patti and Mad Mistress Maka try to visit often though! But it is nice to see a fresh face." There was that name again! Mad Mistress Maka. Could that be his Meister? Just then he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Soul! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Liz panted as she reached the garden gate, Patti hot on her heels. "I see you've met Tsubaki. That's a good thing, as she likes company. But we still have to take you Kid." She grabbed his hand, yanking him away from the happy flowers, who waved, cooing a goodbye to the poor albino. This time, Liz and Patti kept a sharp eye on him. They reached Kid in no time.

"It's about time! I've been waiting forever." Kid said disapprovingly. He was sitting on a large, flat, completely symmetrical mushroom. _Only Kid. _Soul laughed to himself as Kid jumped off the mushroom. Liz and Patti walked over to stand by Kid's side as he smiled at Soul.

"Anyways, hello Soul Eater Evans. I'm here to take place of the Caterpillar." Kid said in his mischievous way. Soul stared at him. _Oh great, now Kid has lost it. _Kid must have realized that Soul had no idea where they were, thus making him sound crazy.

"I'm not crazy. It's just that you don't know where you are. So. My advice to you is- OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES AND CONNECT THE DOTS!" Kid yelled. "That is all. Now go find Mad Mistress Maka, she is very worried about you." Kid went back to sit on his mushroom. Liz and Patti shrugged at the confused boy. They wished him luck before sending him away.

"Oh, and Soul!" Kid called to the boy as he walked back into the woods. "I just remembered something important to tell you. Someone _will _fall today; and not the person you expect."

"That wasn't very helpful…" He grumbled as he made his way through the dense forest. Braches whipped around, slapping him in the arms, legs, even his face. Thorns caught on his clothes, ripping the fabric. Roots seem to grow just to trip him. _How the heck am I supposed to get out of here? How am I supposed to find Mad Mistress Maka? _Just then he heard voices and laughter coming from his left. _That's a good place to start._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry, it's been a while since I updated this. But I'm baaccckk! This chapter is going to be a little short, but it'll clear 1000 words... i think...**

**thanks so much to Lialane Graest and Queenofthefanfiction (Love your name, BTW) for favoriting, and scaryneko, Queenofthefanfiction, steferstheawesome, and sixandfour for following. You guys rock n roll, and all deserve assorted desserts. But, I can't give them to you, so I'll gie you a chapter instead. Please enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Soul Eater, dammit...**

**Now go read and review.**

Chapter 3

MAD MISTRESS MAKA AND THE MURDER OF TIME

"Where the heck am I?" Soul grumbled as he pushed his way towards the source of the laughter. It was at least the fifth time he had wondered that, as he was completely clueless to what was going on. Also, he was still pondering what Death the Kid had said. What did he mean by connect the dots? This made no sense! He didn't realize that he was in a clearing until he heard people cheering his name. It was an odd clearing, like the one he had started this adventure off in. It was wide, bright, and wildflowers with the occasional mushroom dotted the ground. In the middle was, of all things, a table. It was a rather long table, covered with a plain white tablecloth. Spread across it was an assortment of mismatching teacups, plates, spoons, knives, forks, and kettles full to the brim with tea. Around the table was the source of the laughter. There weren't even enough people to fill the places around the table. There was Black Star, a mouse sleeping in a kettle, a young girl at the head of the table. She smiled at Soul happily and popped up from the table.

"Maka?" Soul gasped in realization as the girl reached him. "Is that you?" Maka giggled. She was dressed in a very un- Maka like dress. It had a red bodice, with a white heart on the shoulder, white lace edging the neckline, and puffy white sleeves. It had a white skirt with red hearts on the hem, of which just reached her knees. She had red and white striped socks that disappeared under her skirt. To top it off, there was a tiny red top hat sitting crookedly on the top of her head. She looked… beautiful. And slightly crazy.

"Of course it's me, idiot! I've been you're partner long enough that you should know!" She bounced up to her weapon, pecking him on the cheek, making him blush slightly. "But here I'm known as Mad Mistress Maka, so I'll expect you to call me as such. Oh, are you here for the tea party? We're celebrating everyone's Not Birthday!" She asked the confused boy happily, gesturing to the table, of which Black Star had hopped up on, screaming about his incredible and godly personality.

"We've been waiting for you, you know!" Soul just stared at Maka, if it even was her.

"Aren't you going to answer? You're being rude!" She pouted. No response. She sighed, pulling out a book from death knows where. Soul snapped out of it just in time, avoiding a certain concussion. He raised his hands defensively, yelping slightly. She smiled and put her book away satisfied, making Soul sigh in relief.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Maka tilted her head in confusion.

"You should know, you're the one that called me here!" Soul shook his head. _Nope. _He said to himself. _I just got here. But if you care enough to explain, be my guest. _ Maka groaned in annoyance at Soul's ignorance, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What do you know?" She growled.

"Absolutely nothing." She stopped being angry and exasperated. _Of course. He doesn't know where he is yet. And I thought he was being purposely stupid! _She realized.

"Ok, I'll explain." She said slowly, as if she was teaching children algebra for the first time. "You called me, your Meister, here to help you defeat the Queen of Hearts. If you don't do so, it will basically be the end of all life, as we know it. Now, are you ready for tea?" She asked, ending cheerfully. She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the table anyways. Sitting him down next to her, she began to rattle of all the things he could have in his tea, most making no sense, like a clock and table and mice. She also explained that it was everyone's Not Birthday, which didn't make much sense either. Everyone had a birthday, she explained. But what about the days when it's not your birthday? Those are the days when we celebrate your Not Birthday, since it isn't your birthday! Now, today isn't your birthday, is it? I didn't think so. But that's good, you can celebrate with us then!

"Why are we drinking tea? It's not even noon yet, and teatime is… Six o'clock isn't it?" Soul asked uncertainly interrupting her rant. Maka sighed and looked slightly sheepish.

"Oh, well, you see… I accidentally murdered Time. He lived, however, but now he quiet hates me, and he is punishing me by making me stay forever at six o'clock. Also known as teatime." She explained, rubbing her hands together sadly. It wasn't much of an explanation, but then again, nothing made much sense in the psycho place. Then, something just clicked. The rabbit hole, Kid in place of the Caterpillar, the bottle saying DRINK ME, 'Mad' Mistress Maka, murdering time, The Queen of Hearts… He connected the dots, just like Kid said he should do, and came to a startling realization.

_Oh Death. I'm in Wonderland._


	4. I'm sorry, guys

**Please read. This is very important. **

Hey everyone, Ivy here. I'm sorry about not updating in so long. A lot of things have happened that caused my long absence, like developing cancer and getting a boyfriend (Rinnie. Who would have thought?). Now, I'm recovering from cancer, and I was released from the hospital. However, I can't find nthe motivation, energy or inspiration to write anymore. That's why, as of February 22, 2013 I'm officially putting all of my stories up for adoption. I'll be sure to inform you of who takes on what story do you can continue reading them. I don't want to see my stories cut off where they are (they all have cliffhangers), so if you'd like to continue one of my stories, PM me at any time. Once all of my stories have another willing author, I'll say goodbye to Fanfiction and focus my efforts on gettin better and spending more time with my family, friends and boyfriend. Thanks so much to everyone that read my stories, added them to their favorites/alerts, commented, and just supported this crazy 15 year old girl as I tried my hand at writing.

Love you all, thanks so much!

-Ivy


End file.
